


who ya gonna call

by eutrash (AreteNike)



Series: Abandoned WIPs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Exorcisms, Ghosts, M/M, and thats pretty much it, its one page, lance is a ghostbuster, this was probably gonna be slowburn with plenty of supernatural shenanigans but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/eutrash
Summary: Lance gets rid of haunts. Keith is the latest poor sap to be haunted.(Please note this is part of my abandoned WIPs series! Everything in this series is unfinished and most likely always will be. There will be unresolved cliffhangers. You have been warned.)





	who ya gonna call

**Author's Note:**

> some of these wips i have notes on. some i have absolutely fuck all.
> 
> this one belongs to the latter group. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Keith is the last fucking person Lance expected to get a call from, ever. But that's the name that shows up on his phone when it rings at 11pm on a Thursday night, on his way back from a call.

He only even has his number so he'd know to decline a call if it ever came, but that was six years and two phones ago. He hasn't seen the guy since they graduated high school. He's just curious enough to pick up just before it goes to voicemail.

"Is this a buttdial, or are you actually for real calling me?" is how he answers. There's a pause.

"What?" Keith asks. "Are you Lance?" His voice is deeper than Lance remembers it, but maybe it's just the phone.

"Yeah, and you're Keith. To what to I owe this pleasure?" He can't help a touch of sarcasm--more than a touch, really--as he pulls into the lot at his apartment complex. He parks but doesn't leave the car yet.

"How do you know who I am?" Keith asks, with confusion that actually sounds genuine. And Lance remembers him being a terrible liar.

"Dude, we went to the same high school," says Lance. "I have your number in my phone. We were in detention together like, all the time?"

There's a pause even longer than the first.

"Huh," Keith says quietly. "If you say so."

Lance sits up sharply, bumping his legs against the steering wheel. " _What?_ You don't remember? C'mon, man, we had that 'epic rivalry,' didn't we? Lance and Keith, neck and neck? No?"

"...Sorry?"

Lance sighs. "Jesus, whatever. Why are you calling me?"

"Oh. I need an exorcism."

He bites back a chuckle. "Alright, wasn't expecting that. Describe your haunt?"

"Uh... it's... a ghost?"

"Right, and what makes you think so?"

"Because it acts like a fucking ghost?" Keith's voice is equally confused and frustrated. "Makes loud noises in the middle of the night and tosses my shit around? I haven't gotten a good look at it."

"Sounds like a poltergeist."

"What does that mean?"

"You pissed off a spirit. Or you pissed off a living person who recently died. How long has this been happening?"

"A couple of days." Keith's voice has calmed down considerably now that Lance is taking him seriously. "I don't know of anyone that died recently, though."

"Okay." Lance sits back, feet brushing the pedals. "So, the bad news is, you specifically are being haunted, probably. If you try to leave eventually the ghost will just follow you."

"Fantastic," Keith says drily.

"The _good_ news is, poltergeists are pretty easy to deal with. Good news for you because it's a cheap exorcism, and good news for me because I'm the one doing the exorcising. Where do you live?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was _definitely_ inspired by a certain sheith au im very fond of, but lbr i was never gonna pull it off lmao
> 
> i feel like i probably wrote this before s2? or at least, not very long after... shrug!


End file.
